


The Prince and the Duke

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Arranged Marriage, Comfort/Angst, Coming Untouched, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Incest, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Remus is little brother, Rimming, Roman is big brother, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Prince Romans council forces him and his younger brother, the duke to marry for the sake of their kingdom, they spend their first night together.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The Prince and the Duke

Roman hesitantly waited outside the door to his sleeping quarters, very aware of who was on the other side of the door.

It wasn't meant to be like this.

The Prince and his brother were forced to marry for their kingdoms stability. When surrounding kingdoms heard word that Prince Roman was ruling alone, they threatened to invade. His council suggested he marry his brother - that no one knew about - to frighten off the enemies, no one would come near a kingdom with two mighty male rulers.

He rested his head on the door feeling defeated though he knew now at least his home and his people would sleep soundly.

Remus sighed, having been dressed in a silk dress that was made by the royal tailors, with the servants helping him put it on.

He stood in the mirror hating that it just had to be a dress. Remus flopped on the stool, fiddling with the ends of the fabric. The servants left Remus alone in the room to wait for Prince Roman's arrival.

Thirty long minutes passed before the door opened and the prince stepped in slowly. Adorned in a heavy white and gold dressing gown, his crown hanging loosely in his hand. He couldn't bring himself to look at his little brother.

Remus stood from the stool and adjusted his own crown. "Hey, Ro. Don't look so down, I know you don't want this," Remus gave a soft, comforting smile.

Roman stared at the floor, and exhaled, "This is my fault... if I'd just been a stronger leader-..."

Remus hugged the prince "don't say things like that. It's not your fault, you just want to do what's best for the kingdom."

Roman hesitantly wrapped his arms around his brother, "...why do I feel like this was always going to happen, they you kept secret for so long. The council clearly had no faith in our kingdom, no faith in me."

His grip around his crown loosened until it felt to the floor. Remus let go and picked up the fallen crown, neatly placing it back on Roman's head.

"It'll be fine, Ro. You'll always be a brother to me, no matter what!" Remus tried to lighten the mood.

Roman finally raised his head, smiling weakly, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a thing when they kissed in the chapel. "Now you're stuck with me for another reason." He tried to laugh.

"At least I'm stuck with the most handsome prince in all the lands!" Remus laughed, meaning what he said.

Remus' comment managed to make Roman's smile more genuine. He looked at Remus properly for the first time that night, and frowned.

"Who's idea was it to dress you like that, I'll have them banished immediately." He joked, Roman was never a cruel ruler and he wasn't about to start now.

Remus smiled "No need. I'm starting to like it." He twirled dramatically. "How are you doing in those pyjamas of yours?"

Roman scoffed, "It's certainly more comfortable my uniform I wore at the ceremony."

"No surprise there." Remus sat back on the stool and leaned backwards, despite there being no back-rest.

Roman stopped him from falling, holding Remus shoulders gently. "You always were such a klutz." He said endearingly.

"Okay, okay, I'll be more careful" Remus lightly pushed roman's hands from his shoulders "besides, I wasn't going to fall. At least not yet!"

Roman raised an eyebrow at his brother in the mirror. He cleared his throat suddenly remembering why they were here right now at this moment. "Did the servants tell you what- why you're here?"

Remus hummed, trying to think back "no, I don't think so. Why? Is it something important?" Remus tilted his head a little.

Roman frowned, that annoyed him greatly that they did nothing to inform his brother. "Remus... when two people marry they... have to-" Roman gulped, "- They have to consummate to complete their union... meaning sexual intercourse."

A dark red blush spread across his face "I- okay..." Remus frowned, knowing this was forced.

Roman knelt before Remus. "We don't have to Re, no one has to know we never completed our marriage, if you don't wish for this."

Remus wouldn't lie; he had always had a crush on the prince "I mean- Do you want to...?"

Roman looked up at Remus. "I- I think I do" He shook his head trying to order his thoughts. "What I mean is; Remus, this may be an arranged marriage but, I can't deny I have this warmth in me when I'm near you."

Remus hesitantly kissed Roman's lips but pulled away and covered his blushing face in his hands.

Roman was stunned for a quick moment, blinking to register what just happened. His gentle hands caressed up Remus' arms to his wrist to hold his hand in attempt to uncover the dukes face. "You needn't hide from me brother."

Remus shyly looked at the prince. "You're not mad, are you?" a slight whimper in his voice.

Roman stroked Remus' face lovingly, "I could never be mad at you." He assured his brother.

Remus leaned back up to lovingly kiss roman again, Roman kissed back this time ready to accept this might actually happen. He closed his eyes slightly. Carefully, Remus opened his mouth, pressing himself against the prince's chest.

Roman relaxed at last, he was happy to have Remus here like this with him. The court chose to put them together but the brothers' chose to love each other.

Roman urged Remus towards the bed. Remus sat down, having to break the kiss for some air, his saliva running down his chin.

Roman leant over Remus while his brother caught his breath, moving down to kiss Remus' jaw on both sides, then he pecked over the dukes Adams apple. "Are you doing okay so far?"

Remus' breath hitched "y-yes. Keep going please..." Remus ran his hands through roman's hair carefully.

Roman laid Remus down slowly, not forcefully. He knelt on his knees above his brother, and untied his dressing gown to reveal he was shirtless; his torso decorated with a few odd scars from past battles.

Remus' blush deepened at the sight. He untangled a hand from Roman's hair and grazed the scars with his finger-tips.

Roman leaned into Remus feather light touches. Luckily none of the scars were from life threatening injuries. "Would you like me to undress you?" He asked quietly running his hands over the silk.

Remus hummed but soon gave a nod, instinctively pushing himself to the touch. Roman hooked his fingers around the thin loops over Remus shoulders pulling them down as his lips returned to Remus'. The dress slipped down over the others chest.

Remus helped slide down the dress until it was almost off, now pulling Roman down so he was laying on his chest. Roman pulled away from Remus' mouth to place kiss on his husband's chest several to each pec. Remus lifted his knee so it rested on Roman's crotch, rolling his knee around a bit.

Roman gasped, his dick twitched at the contact, the silky sleep trousers beginning to tent. He proceeded to pull Remus dress all the ways off to find his brothers naked body underneath. "You're beautiful."

Remus whined at the compliment, raising his knee up higher.

"ah~" Roman gasped, rubbing himself on the duke's knee.

Remus smiled at the reaction, "why are you so handsome?" he asked rhetorically. "Your scars are beautiful." Remus softly smiled as his eyes trailed to the prince's chest.

Roman was taken aback, before now he couldn't imagine anyone calling his scars beautiful. The fact that Remus loved all of him made Roman want to make love to him even more.

Roman smiled down at Remus lovingly, "...I want to make this good for you." He said in earnest. He started to undo the lace that was keeping his pyjamas on.

Remus looked desperately at the lace, helping Roman to undo it. With Remus' help his pyjama bottoms loosen and fall down Roman's hips and thighs, his dick standing proud.

He carried Remus up to the top the bed to rest Remus' head gently on a soft pillow. "Comfortable love?"

"Mhm." Remus couldn't help but stare, his throat clogging and unable to create words.

Roman gave Remus one more kiss before moving his face between his lover's legs spreading Remus thighs to find Remus' virgin hole. He took in the scent of Rose water and soap over his natural musk.

Remus tensed, lightly gripping at the sheets "Ro, I don't know- what if I mess this up-" Remus whined.

Roman looked up at Remus, "do you want me to stop Re. The last thing I was to do is hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I don't think you'll be messing anything up, you're so amazing Remus I want to show you how much I love you."

"N-no... I want this... Just a bit n-nervous." Remus breathed, his legs shaking slightly.

"It'll be alright beloved, I promise." Roman smiled tenderly.

"okay, I trust you." Remus loosened his grip on the sheets, relaxing.

"I've got you, it's okay." Roman leaned down slowly, so's not to scare Remus. He pressed kisses to the inside of his little brother's thighs, before licking the tight hole.

Remus instinctively spread his legs out more and bit his bottom lip but not too hard.

Roman hummed, as Remus relaxed for him, allowing his tongue to delve into the hole past the muscles and run his tongue along Remus' insides. "Mmm~"

"A-ah~! Ro!" Remus breathed out. He could feel the pool of saliva in his mouth.

Roman moaned into his brother's heat, as his tongue twisted and curled stretching Remus open. Remus arched his back and whimpered, squirming from the feeling. His body pushed on Roman's tongue.

Roman pulled out after stretching his brother's ass, he travelled back up the kiss and suck on the side of Remus' neck. His heavy cock resting against his brothers' waiting hole, "are you ready Re?"

"Please, big brother~" Remus softly panted, his dick twitched at the sudden weight of the other's body.

Roman rutted against Remus, his pre cum slicking up their members. "I love you, Remus," he confessed reaching down to line up with Remus' wet hole.

"I love you, too" Remus breathed, moving his arms to wrap around the prince's neck. Roman kissed Remus passionately as he carefully pushed into his brother.

"Oh lord~" The prince moaned against the duke's lips.

Remus whimpered into the kiss, he arched his back and his legs lifted up "Ro- i-it hurts"

Roman halted immediately, "I'm sorry Re," Roman apologised kissing Remus forehead.

Remus brought his lips to the others and kissed him to distract himself from the pain as he pushed down on Roman's cock.

Roman kissed Remus back with all his love, he began to thrust into Remus slow and gentle. "Ah- You're doing so well my love." Roman's generously sized dick brushed Remus' prostate.

"AH! RO~!" Remus moaned and screamed, feeling an unusual amount of pleasure. He gripped onto roman's back, lightly grazing his skin.

"Remus~" Roman moaned his brother's name loudly. He kept stimulating Remus' prostate, and soon Roman's thrusts were faltering, leaking Pre cum inside his brother's ass.

Remus began to drool and babble out words, mostly Roman's name. His cock throbbed with pre-cum running down it.

Roman held one of Remus' hand in his gently squeezing it, with his other he stroked his brother's hair out of his face. He leaned forward trapping Remus leaking dick between their stomachs as he thrusts creating glorious friction for the other.

"AH- RO! I'm c-close~!" Remus screamed, probably loud enough for anybody near the room to hear. His cock leaked more, sticky on their bodies.

Roman rested his forehead on Remus' chest hearing his heart racing. "Me too Re... ah~!" Roman moaned as he buried his girth deep inside Remus, "Remus! Haaaah~ oh-" Roman cut himself off, stilling in Remus his cum filling him up.

"AHH~ Ro~!" Remus came onto their chests almost immediately after he was filled, his hole tightened around Roman's cock.

Remus held Roman's hand tightly.

Roman hissed as Remus milked him dry. He refused to let go as he pulled out holding Remus, letting them lie together enjoying the afterglow.

"...They may have forced us to wed, but my love for you is not forced, beloved. I will always cherish you." Roman said looking into those brown eyes much like his own.

"I love you so much, Ro; I always have" Remus confessed, having always liked his brother in the romantic way. He licked a bit of the cum from Roman's chest with half-lidded eyes.

Roman smiled lazily resting his own head down on his pillow as he watched Remus.

"I love too Remus... come dream with me." He offered.

"I'd love to, my prince." The duke cuddled up to his brother.

"Sweet dreams little brother." Roman was smiling even after the pair fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> spread love not hate  
> share your nice comments and kudos with me  
> x


End file.
